Usuario discusión:Robbie777
Hola Robbie777! Yo soy más o menos nueva en esto pero lo de las plantillas sí me sale, de momento :) Si rellenas la plantilla con el modo visual, esto es, dándole a la piececita de puzzle (en este caso de monstruo) y rellenando los campos, donde pone "imagen" escribe el nombre con el que has subido la foto que quieras poner a la wiki. Si no has subido aún la que quieres poner, deja la plantilla con "blank.png" y la añades después. Sigues escribiendo la descripción, bla bla bla, y a la derecha hay un icono para "imagen", junto a "galería", "presentación", etc. Vale, pues le das y se abre el cuadro de diálogo para subir la imagen desde tu pc. Le añades la descripción y el tamaño que quieras, y tras darle a "aceptar" ya podrás utilizarla en la plantilla. Para ir más rápido al insertarla, pásate la vista a "cambiar a modo fuente" y añade el nombre de esa foto (ej.: pendulum.jpg) en la tercera línea, verás que es la plantilla desplegada (pondrá "imagen="). Debería salirte enseguida. No sé si me he explicado bien pero espero haberte ayudado algo. Un saludo. --Lady ligeia 09:49 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hace unos días que estoy registrado acá y me olvidé de presentarme con vos. Me llamo Fabricio soy de Uruguay y bueno soy un gran fan de la saga de Silent Hill desde hace no mucho, creo que el primer SH que jugué fue hace 2 años y desde ahí me comenzó a gustar mucho la saga, asique espero poder ayudar en lo que más pueda a esta página. Y bueno no se me ocurre nada más para decir jaja Salu2! Fabricio 96 12:03 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Fabricio!!!! Yo soy de Barcelona en España!!! Yo soy fan rozando la obsesión jajaja desde que salió en el 99 el Silent Hill 1. Me enamoré de la saga y tengo todos los juegos, me sé de memoria la historia y seguramente podria saber el 95% de las cosas. He jugado miles de veces a todas las partes, consiguiendo todos los finales y descubriendo todos los secretos. Así, jugando una vez tras otra iba comprendiendo detalles que antes se me pasaban por alto, como las simbolizaciones de los enemigos o de los hechos que iban ocurriendo. Me alegra que haya gente fanática como tú que pueda aportar algo a la wiki. Y aunque seamos pocos, entre nosotros con el paso del tiempo lograremos sacarla adelante para que esté completísima! Saludos ;) Robbie777 12:17 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Jajaj que bueno, yo cuando lo jugué hace 2 años era un noob (novato) exagerado, tenía que estar leyendome guías y viendo videos en YouTube para saber que había que hacer después, asique puede ser que dentro de poco me vuelva a rejugar los SH viejos sin usar ninguna guía. Yo entendí más la historia ahora leyendo en Wikipedia, y cuando vine a esta página me leí muchos artículos porque no había comprendido mucho cuando lo jugué por primera vez. Bueno ahora voy a tratar de corregir los artículos que noté mal traducidos y espero que cuando puedas me puedas ayudar también jeje ;) Salu2! Fabricio 96 12:52 4 nov 2011 (UTC) P.D.: No es necesario que me contestes por acá, creo que es mejor que me dejes tus mensajes en mi página de discución ya que así me aparece el cartelito azul diciendome "Tienes nuevos mensajes" y te podré contestar más rápido :) Hola de nuevo Robbie! Porfavor no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir a continuación, es sola y únicamente para que la wiki quede mejor ordenada: #Porfavor no pongas firmas en los artículos que vayas a crear, a la derecha de Editar, en Historial, se muestra quienes fueron los que editaron y también muestra al creador del artículo. #Los artículos que estás creando están muy pero que muy bien hechos, la verdad esque me sorprendí, se ve que te sabes mucho de los Silent Hill jeje, pero solo una cosita: tomate como referencia los artículos de la wiki inglesa, la cual es esta: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_Wiki, ya que ahí hay también hay mucha información y en sí la wiki inglesa es la base de esta en español, si no sabes inglés podés usar el traductor de Google, y en base al traductor corregir las partes mal traducidas y listo, pero bueno si querés yo también te puedo ayudar en este tema. #Otro aclaración: en la plantilla de los monstruos no hay que confundir armas con ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, es decir, si un monstruo tiene tentáculos esas no son sus armas, en la casilla de armas van cosas que usan los monstruos como "pistolas, revolveres, tubos, caños, etc...". Y bueno es solo eso, aclaro nuevamente que esto no va de mala onda, osea no tomes a mal lo que te dije solo son consejos, te lo digo or experiencia que ya estuve en 3 wikis diferentes antes (Simspedia, Canis Canem Edit Wiki y GTA Encyclopedia). Salu2! EDITO: otra cosita más, melee en inglés significa cuerpo a cuerpo, osea ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Fabricio 96 13:41 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Jeje bueno, te lo digo así porque ya tuve una pelea en la wiki de Simspedia con otro usuario que se había tomado a mal lo que le dije. Yo también antes en las wikis hacía todo a mi manera pero después de tantas veces que me dijieron que no y de algunos bloqueos ¬¬ comprendí como era el funcionamiento de un wiki. Y estas cosas te las digo a vos porque creo que sos medio nuevo en este tema de las wikis, asique te quería dejar esos consejos también para más adelante ya que te podrían servir jejeje. Un saludo! Fabricio 96 14:11 4 nov 2011 (UTC) No tomes a mal el cambio, lo que quiero decir esque no todos los que visitan la página son de España, como podés ver, geográficamente Latinoamérica es mucho mayor en población que España, por lo que hay un 99% de probabilidades de que haya gente latinoamericana visitando la página, hay que hacer que todo quede lo más neutral posible y no solo pensar por tu país sinó también por los de los demás, yo por ejemplo ya malentendí cuando escribiste "coger" y dije "¿Qué?". Salu2! Fabricio 96 11:01 5 nov 2011 (UTC) No te estoy diciendo que haya que poner todas las palabras en latinoamericano, lo que te digo esque hay que ponerlas de forma neutral, cuando digo neutral me refiero a que tanto en Latinoamérica como en España se entienda su significado, yo tenía entendido que, aunque ustedes no la usasen, "recoger" se entiende su significado en España, ¿no?. Es como que vos vayas y leas: "Follar la espada te da poderes mágicos", por ejemplo, indudablemente yo creo que vos dirías "¿Qué?", bueno lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros, una cosa esque la palabra tenga varios significados, pero otra esque ese significado se malentienda ya que hay otro aparte de ese. Yo recomendaría eso, que todo se haga de una manera neutral, para que tanto nosotros como ustedes entiendan. Fabricio 96 12:12 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Como aún no he jugado al Silent Hill 4 no se bien a que se refiere, sin embargo, como todos los artículos están traducidos desde http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_Wiki debería de ser esto a lo que se refiere: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Blood-Inscribed_Spade, repito yo no jugué al SH4 pero vos me habías contado que te habías jugado muchos juegos de SH asique ahí te dejo el link para que veas a que se refiere. Fabricio 96 00:29 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya se a lo que se refiere: Pala Inscrita con Sangre. Fabricio 96 00:38 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Robbie! espero que no sigas enojado conmigo T.T Bueno te quería preguntar, ya que vos jugaste a muchos Silent Hill, es si en el primero o en algún otro de la saga aparece esta escena de Dahlia? (minuto 2:00): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eds1ivwq1oc Esque hace tiempo tengo esa duda de porque no aparece esa escena, si la habrán eliminado o que. Fabricio 96 18:36 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Ah muchas gracias me sacaste de una duda que tenía desde hace 2 años jeje Y solo una última pregunta: Harry en realidad iba de vacaciones a Silent Hill o iba porque Cheryl tenía visiones de ese lugar algo así parecido como en la película? Gracias! Fabricio 96 11:55 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Ah muchas gracias, estuve también viendo algunos videos y Harry decía que venían de vacaciones. Y bueno ya que contestas mis preguntas te quería preguntar ¿en que año se originó la tierra?, ¿en que voy a trabajar en el futuro?, ¿como se llama mi primo perdido?, gracias ^^ xDDD Fabricio 96 20:09 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Robbie. Ahora te quería preguntar, ya que hace tiempo que jugué a los primeros SH, ¿a Nowhere se lo tradujo como Ninguna Parte? ¿Así mismo a Otherworld como Otro Mundo? Fabricio 96 23:08 15 nov 2011 (UTC) xD gracias. Fabricio 96 13:30 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Faa hace dias que no te conectabas, pensé que me había quedado solo y triste T.T xD Fabricio 96 16:14 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya han pasado 2 minutos que no te has conectado, 2 MINUTOS!!!! estoy solo D: xDDD la que si que no se conecta mas es la lady, que le habrá pasado?? D: Fabricio 96 14:03 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Lady es raro que no se conecte desde hace tiempo, ya que cuando me registré era creo que la segunda o tercera más activa, Alessa cuando me registré desde hace 1 mes que no editaba, pero Lady creo que se va a conectar alguno de estos días nuevamente, además ella trabajaba está bien que se haya dado un "descanso" de editar jeje pero no dijo ni adiós D: Sobre lo de los puzzles si queres te puedo dejar el link a la wiki inglesa: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Puzzles Ahí están todos los puzzles de los Silent Hill, o por lo menos te los podés tomar como referencia si no sabes inglés. Lo del soundtrack tengo que terminar los del Shattered Memories, ya terminé los del SH2, a Lady le tocaba crear los artículos de las 15 canciones restantes pero solo creó 3 y bueno no se conectó más asique los terminé yo solo. Después tengo que poner los de la película, del Homecoming, del Origins, del 3, del 4, etc... Jejej mi facebook es Fabricio Finozzi, el que tiene la imagen de Uruguay :) Fabricio 96 15:16 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Si, está mal traducido PERO pensalo de este modo: nos ahorramos el trabajo de crear TODAS esas páginas, de agregarle enlaces, de agregarle categorías, de crearle plantillas, etc... A mi no me sorprendió los tantos que hizo, me sorpendió que está demostrando que aún está interesada en que crezca esta página, y yo creo que nosotros tendríamos que seguir ayudándola, y de invitar a más gente a que venga a editar! Ahora yo no me puse las pilas, pero estos días voy a empezar a editar y a corregir, lástima que Lady siga "desaparecida" :( pero bueno no solo por eso hay que desanimarse, A EDITAR SE HA DICHO! xD Fabricio 96 00:59 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Recent edits Since you seem to have a problem with my Spanish, I'll speak to you in English. I spent hours working on those pages last night, and before that, months and months creating literally almost every single template, category, and article here. I did NOT do it so people could complain about my work. Have some respect. My Spanish may not be wonderful, but I'm doing what I can to prop this wiki up, which is what I assume you're here for as well. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:49 28 nov 2011 (UTC) :Yo entiendo que la traducción no es perfecta, pero eso no cambia que paso mucho tiempo trabajando para hacer mejor el wiki. Usted no puede saber lo irritante que es pasar tanto tiempo trabajando en algo, sólo para que alguien se quejan de todo lo que haces y actuar como eres lo peor que le ha pasado a la wiki. Es una falta de respeto hablar de otro usuario de esa manera. Nunca he sido grosera con usted, así que agradecería el mismo respeto. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 23:12 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias. Yo sé que usted y Fabricio ambos hacen un montón de trabajo aquí, y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Yo había estado tratando de traer más editores, sino que incluso las personas que inicialmente se quejó de lo mal que el wiki fue y me convenció para convertirse en administrador ya no vienen aquí. Cuando tengo tiempo, voy a crear todos los artículos, las categorías o las plantillas necesarios, porque me preocupo por la wiki y creo que una página mal escrita es mejor que ninguna página en absoluto, como fue el caso cuando empecé a editar. La administración anterior había creado sólo un par de páginas y una plantilla, y lo que estaba allí era por lo general ya sea una copia directa de Wikipedia o estaba lleno de cosas como "Yo amo a Harry!". Quiero hacer este wiki se vea mejor que nunca, y no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy por la ayuda de usted y de Fabricio. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 08:40 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Entradas de blog Hola Robbie! Ví que pusiste un "¿?" a una entrada, como pensé que no sabes lo que es te explico si queres: Lo que creaste es una entrada de blog, sirve para hablar de algo off-topic de la página, de noticias con respecto (en este caso) a Silent Hill, para anunciar algo de la wiki, para pedir o advertir de que no se haga tal cosa en el wiki, etc...tiene muchos usos '''y las entradas de blogs aparecen en la portada del wiki', así todo los que entran pueden verla. Los usuarios registrados pueden dejarte comentarios tambien. Actualmente las entradas estas no sirven de mucho porque somos pocos los que editamos y por consecuente solo vas a recibir comentarios por parte de mí, de Alessa o de algún otro usuario más que edite. Por eso hay que tratar de invitar a más usuarios como te decía, porque es muy divertido y te lo digo porque ya estuve en wikis anteriores y se usaban mucho las entradas de blog. Salu2! EDITO: para renombrar los títulos de las páginas tenés que hacer click en la flechita que se encuentra a la derecha del botón Editar, y elegir Renombrar. Sobre lo de las plantillas creo que todas las wikis son así, esa parte nunca se actualiza o es algún error o van a ponerle actualización la verdad que no sé. Sobre estas cosas referentes a la wiki que no sepas podes preguntarme a mi ya que tengo experiencia y como Alessa no es muy activa en esta wiki yo puedo responderte rápido. Fabricio 96 21:37 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Silent Hill Hola! Che Robbie te quería preguntar si las partes que te voy a marcar con negro a continuación están bien traducidas, es decir si es así como pasa en el juego ya que yo lo jugué hace como 2 años y no me acuerdo mucho, y las traduje en base a lo que entendí de la wiki inglesa: "Con los poderes de Alessa fuera de control, Harry se despierta para encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo en el mundo distorsionado que se asemeja al del hospital, conocido simplemente como "Ninguna Parte". Se encuentra con Lisa, la cual se ha dado cuenta de que ella no es diferente de las otras enfermeras. Ella comienza a transformarse en frente de un horrorizado Harry, que huye cuando se acerca a él, a pesar de que ella sigue siendo claramente simpática. El diario de Lisa, que se encuentra a la izquierda en la sala en donde ella se transforma, explica que ella fue la enfermera que atendió a Alessa, a cambio de una droga de la cual ella era adicta, la White Claudia, '''que le suministraba Kaufmann.' En Ninguna Parte, Harry ve un flashback de una reunión entre Dahlia, Kaufmann y dos médicos de culto. Él pronto encuentra a Dahlia y a Kaufmann (y a Cybil si se la salvó anteriormente), así como a una figura en una silla de ruedas, envuelta en vendas - Cheryl. Alessa se arrodilla. Tanto el flashback como las palabras de Dahlia explican que Dahlia sacrificó a su hija al fuego hace siete años en un intento de fomentar y llevar a cabo el nacimiento del culto al Dios que se encuentra dentro de ella. De este modo, el alma de Alessa fue dividida en dos por el odio, y el Dios no pudo nacer, por lo que un hechizo fue lanzado por Dahlia en el último momento, antes de que la otra mitad del alma volviera a Alessa. La otra mitad del alma se manifiesta como Cheryl, a quien Harry y su mujer encuentran como un bebé en la carretera a las afueras de Silent Hill, y al cual adoptan posteriormente. En el presente, Alessa, percibe el retorno de Cheryl a través de un aumento en su poder, manifestándose ella en la ciudad para colocar las marcas que Harry ha visto en un intento de mantener a raya al Dios. Con el plan de Alessa obstruído y las dos mitades de su alma juntas nuevamente, la criatura del Dios comienza a manifestarse. Kaufmann aparece y lanza un frasco de Aglaophotis al Dios. Dependiendo de las acciones del jugador, el Dios aparece como Incubus o Incubator. Ambas formas matan a Dahlia instantáneamente, antes de que la cámara vuelva hacia Harry, quien finalmente la derrota." Gracias! PD.: La verdad esque creo que solo los admins pueden borrar la entradas de blogs. Y si de los 16 que eran ahora solo nosotros 3 editamos, bueno Marimbomet parece que también pero no tan seguido como nosotros. :) Ah ok entonces lo de Alessa arrodillada se refería a que estaba arrodillada cerca de Cheryl, esque no entendía muy bien esa parte en inglés. Lo del hechizo de Dahlia lo dice en la wiki inglesa: "''In doing so, Alessa's soul was split in two by hatred, and the God could not be born, so a spell was cast by Dahlia that would ultimately draw the other half of the soul back to Alessa." Pero como hace tiempo que jugué al SH1 no me acuerdo muy bien :S sin embargo luego lo rejugaré :D Sobre lo de la "deidad" no sé si ponerlo así porque vendría a significar que el protagonismo/cámara vuelve a Harry y las cosas se vuelven a centrar en él, por mientras lo dejo como cámara hasta que se me ocurra otra cosa. Gracias por tu ayuda. Fabricio 96 20:05 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Robbie, Puedes cambiar los títulos de página si lo deseas, siempre y cuando esté adecuado. Una pregunta, sin embargo, creo que sería una buena idea mantener los nombres oficiales como lo son para evitar confusiones. Por ejemplo, Memory of Alessa en lugar de Memoria de Alessa. Creo que te refieres a la IP anónima cuando dices que la gente está arruinando ediciones. Yo no veo a nadie intencionalmente haciendo malas ediciones, así que creo que es mi culpa por no poner el Manual de Estilo todavía. No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir acerca de las plantillas. ¿Quieres decir que deseas editar para que sean más correctas? Si es así, no dude! La persona que envió el actual contexto en el wiki de Inglés es un administrador de ahí, le preguntaré si puede venir aquí y editar el MediaWiki, cuando recibe una oportunidad. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 00:39 4 dic 2011 (UTC) :Hasta donde yo sé, no hay manera más fácil de usar plantillas. Dado que las plantillas entran en un espacio de nombres del wiki, no aparecen en las búsquedas regulares, y no hay botón de la inserción para las plantillas. Es molesto, pero cómo hay que hacerlo. Usted podría también intentar encontrar otra página de un monstruo y tirar de la plantilla de un monstruo que fuera en vez de ir en busca de la propia plantilla. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 04:55 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Objetos Che Robbie si querés te puedo ayudar con lo de los objetos. Fabricio 96 16:47 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Over Uy Robbie me olvidé de decirte que porfavor cuando puedas mires el artículo de Over para ver si traduje bien lo que decía: Español: Over Inglés: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Over Esque algunas palabras en inglés no entendí muy bien lo que decían exactamente y algunas las dejé tal cual el traductor puso, y otras no sabías lo que ponerle y el traductor lo dejaba lineal asique lo traduje en base a lo que entendí de la canción. Salu2! Fabricio 96 01:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC)